


Our Own Slice of Makeout Paradise

by zuotian



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Episode Related, Fade to Black, Fluff, Konoha Shinden, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuotian/pseuds/zuotian
Summary: A missing scene that takes place immediately after Kakashi bid Mirai goodnight.





	Our Own Slice of Makeout Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe kakagai is canon.

Kakashi bid Mirai goodnight with a lazy wave and wide yawn. He couldn’t believe Mirai didn’t know the actual purpose of their “mission,” but, looking back, he should’ve expected such literal pragmatism from Kurenai and Asuma’s daughter. Seeing her freak out was pretty funny, he had to admit. It was good to keep the kid on her toes. As with the market pickpocket, she had a lot to learn - particularly that shinobi education came from unlikely sources. 

 

Like a border town’s bathhouse. Kakashi soaked in the lax atmosphere as he padded down the halls, a cloying humidity sluicing under his robe to warm his skin. He couldn’t remember the last time he truly relaxed… Before becoming Hokage, probably. Before the Fourth War. Before taking on the hellions of Team 7. Before joining the ANBU. Before his father’s death.... 

 

Kakashi paused outside of his room, frowning under his mask. Had he  _ never _ relaxed in his entire life? Sure, he’d had a couple blessed days that deviated from the generally miserable norm. But those extraneous lucky breaks didn’t count. 

 

For the first time in his life, Kakashi realized didn’t have a care in the world. His body felt loose and rejuvenated from the spring. His belly was full of good food. He’d finally visited Makeout Paradise’s  _ hallowed grounds _ . And disguising as a civilian was a nice touch, too. He wasn’t Lord Sixth or the legendary Copy Nin. As far as anyone knew, he was just a regular guy on a regular vacation accompanied by his not-so-regular escort and regular best friend.

 

Speaking of… 

 

A loud snore sounded from the other side of the door, jolting Kakashi out of his thoughts. He pushed the screen aside to find Gai sprawled on his back across the tatami mat, crumbs dusting the corners of his agape mouth.

 

Kakashi shook his head and squatted at Gai’s side. He couldn’t make himself wake Gai up just yet, though. Gai looked so obnoxiously peaceful, his overhanging bangs fluttering with every snore. His slackened robes parted at his chest, exposing grayed chest hairs and the tendrils of scar tissue that expanded from each Gate opening along his body. 

 

His lungs rose and fell in a slow, steady rhythm. Undeniably alive - especially with that personality of his. Kakashi’s eyes drifted to the emptied platter of tempura sitting on the table. 

 

“Oh, Gai,” he sighed. 

 

Gai snorted with an exaggerated twitch. Kakashi looked down, caught in the act - of something, he didn’t know what. 

 

Gai blearily blinked up at him. “Rival…?”

 

“Hey,” Kakashi said, betraying none of his superfluous embarrassment. “You fell asleep.” 

 

“Oh.” Gai glanced down at himself, then grinned at Kakashi. “I did, indeed! Our meal put me in quite the food coma.” 

 

It’d be the only kind of coma Gai would ever fall under again, if Kakashi could help it. “You should get off the floor.” 

 

“I’m fine, Rival.” Gai wiggled a bit, getting comfortable. “I like it. It’s good for my back!” 

 

“Not for your leg, though.” 

 

“I think my leg can handle it for one night,” Gai promised. 

 

Kakashi knew he’d lost the debate before it even began. Still, he had to try. “But we’ve got these things called bedrolls. They’re beds that just roll out, you know. It’s so easy. I can go get them.” 

 

Gai grabbed his wrist before he could rise to his feet. “I am well aware of what a bedroll is. I also know that the kind this place has is nothing but a glorified sheet of linen between me and the floor. It wouldn’t make a difference.” 

 

“Sure it would,” Kakashi said, making no attempt to break away from Gai’s hold. “It’d be better than nothing.” 

 

In a surprise show of surrender, Gai released a long suffering sigh and let go of Kakashi’s arm. “Fine. If you’re going to make such a big  _ deal  _ about it, go ahead.”

 

Kakashi grinned underneath his mask; Gai could see it regardless. “Thanks. Be right back!” 

 

He leapt up and retrieved the bedrolls, unfurled them out side by side, then gestured with a dramatic flourish. 

 

“After you, Gai.” 

 

Gai rolled his eyes and inched onto the ineffectual pallet. “Since when were you so doting, Rival?” he asked once he was situated.

 

“I don’t know,” Kakashi mused, plopping down next to Gai. 

 

He reached for his pack and pulled out a blanket from home, a thin little coverlet he favored when traveling. Now repurposed for recreational use, it’d survived plenty of long, grueling missions. Kakashi tossed half of it over Gai, then furrowed under the remaining length. Their bare feet poked out from the end, but it’d just end up tangled between them during the night, anyway. 

 

He shifted to face Gai better. They openly stared at one another for a tranquil moment which seemed to draw out forever. 

 

Kakashi broke the ambience with a casual shrug. “I guess I’m getting indulgent with old age,” he said, mirroring Gai’s words from earlier in the day. Aging wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be, in retrospect. Sure, neither of them would be punching any pickpockets one hundred - no, two hundred - times, but it also meant that they’d outgrown a lot of unnecessary obfuscations. Plus, Kakashi could  _ finally  _ relax. 

 

Gai hummed, bringing his large, calloused hand up to Kakashi’s naked chest. “Does that bother you?” 

 

“No,” Kakashi answered truthfully, “I don’t mind it. It’s kind of nice, actually.” 

 

“How so?” Gai asked. 

 

“Well, I can go on vacation, for once.” 

 

Gai’s lips quirked. His fingers drummed a nonsensical beat on Kakashi’s chest. “That  _ is _ kind of nice.”

 

Gathering the same amount of courage he used to wield when staring down foes, Kakashi continued, “The nicest part, though, is that I get to spend it with you.”

 

Spontaneous declarations of affection no longer spurred Gai to tears. They were beyond that; Gai had been confident of Kakashi’s love for years. Nonetheless, his characteristic passion, tempered now and especially at times like these, caused his beguiling expression to soften. 

 

Kakashi’s eyes slid shut as Gai thumbed his mask off of his face. “Is Mirai still watching us?” Gai whispered, his tempura-scented breath ghosting Kakashi’s jaw. 

 

“I don’t know,” Kakashi whispered back. He wouldn’t put it past her to return to her self-assigned post, but didn’t much care. “Let’s give her a show, just in case.” 

 

Gai chuckled. It was a warm sound that reverberated through Kakashi’s aged heart. “I fear that she isn’t going to survive the next twenty days intact.” 

 

Kakashi opened one eye. “If anything, she’ll figure out what Makeout Paradise is about after all.” He threaded his arms around Gai’s neck. “Now, stop talking…” 

 

Gai stopped talking, silenced by Kakashi’s languid kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> postscript: gai farts up a storm in the morning. blame the tempura.
> 
> i'm on tumblr now https://zu0tian.tumblr.com/


End file.
